


And Yet...

by Calescent



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bioware is trying to kill me, Cheese, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Star-crossed, so much fluff and cheese, these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calescent/pseuds/Calescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall and Josephine should not have a relationship. And yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Yet...

She was grace and decorum. He was courage and hard-won honor. She was an Antivian noble. He was an Orlesian traitor. Their paths should never have crossed, they should have never met, and yet… _And yet…_

Each week he would trek across the mountain side, boots sinking in bone-chilling snow, searching for signs of green life to adorn her desk. Every day she would pause amidst threatening, bribing, and cajoling allies and enemies alike to trace her eyes over white petals, the edges of the world softening.

She was to lead her house and he was bound for the Grey Wardens. Each tied tightly to their own fate. They should never have noticed each other, and yet… _And yet…_

He blushed when Sera mentioned peaches. She smiled when either of his names were said in reports. Small signs that said more than words could.

She was dark beauty; he was rugged charm. The sun could not be more different from a mountain, and yet… _And yet…_

In dark corners of empty hallways they met. He worried about his beard harming her delicate skin and she wondered at the emotion in his eyes, meant only for her. Gentle kisses in sweet moments that mattered to no one but them. 

She was brilliant, graceful, witty and he was a gallant man. They pushed aside growing feelings, focusing on darkspawn magisters and the fate of the world, and yet… _And yet…_

_La splendeur des coeurs perdus._

The splendor of lost hearts.


End file.
